


a holy fool all colored blue

by hadrons_collide



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games), DCU
Genre: Angst, Arkham Knight Spoilers, Arkham Verse, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Batman deals with Scarecrow, Nightwing tracks down the Arkham Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a holy fool all colored blue

**Author's Note:**

> So, Arkham Knight ruined me emotionally, and this is the result. There are spoilers for literally the entire game in this fic (as well as the Knightfall ending) since it takes place after the main story line, so huge warnings for that if you're still playing or don't know anything about the game. If you're unfamiliar with the game, definitely watch game play on Youtube because it's amazing. Title from Florence + the Machine.

"So, Bruce Wayne, huh?" Dick jokes when Batman joins him on the roof of the GCPD. "Who would've thought?"

Bruce sighs and pulls off the cowl, and Dick can see in his face that it's over. "Scarecrow is in GCPD custody, jumped up on his own fear toxin. Once I've secured the rest of the city, it's done. No more Batman."

"And the Arkham Knight?" Dick asks. Bruce had gone radio silent after their meeting, and Dick figures he would have at least let the family know if he'd been put in custody. "He's still out there, isn't he? Did you figure out who he is?" Bruce doesn't answer right away, but his face goes dark and Dick knows something's wrong. He puts a hand on Bruce's shoulder before asking again. "Who is it, Bruce?"

"Jason." With the cowl off, Dick can see in Bruce's eyes that he's not lying, and suddenly everything about the whole night makes sense. Taking Barbara. Knowing how exactly to get to Bruce- exactly how to hurt him. "Joker didn't kill him. He had him under Arkham all that time, torturing him..."

Dick squeezes Bruce's shoulder. "You couldn't have known, Bruce. We searched for months even after we got the video-"

"You did," Bruce says. "I didn't-"

"You couldn't have known," Dick repeats. "It's not your fault." 

Bruce falls silent, but after all these years Dick's used to it. He gives him space, taking time to survey the dings in his own armor and count his batarangs until Bruce is ready. "Dick- You're going to look for him, aren't you?"

Dick shrugs. "It's Jason. I have to try, right?"

Bruce nods. "His headquarters was in Killinger's Department Store on Founder's Island. I doubt he'll go back there, especially now that I know where it is, but it's somewhere to start." He pauses, then puts a hand on Dick's shoulder. "I've had Alfred enact the Knightfall protocol. When I've finished cleaning up the city tonight....."

"You don't have to do this, you know," Dick pleads. "There has to be another way-"

"No," he says, a note of finality in his voice. "The world knows I'm Bruce Wayne. This is what the protocol is for. But, before- I just wanted to tell you-"

Dick wraps his arms around Bruce and pulls him into a tight hug. "I know, Bruce," he says, burying his face in Bruce's neck. "Thanks for everything, dad. I love you."

Bruce swallows and nods, hugging Dick back. "You too, Dick."

 

He doesn't have to look too hard for Jason- Dick doesn't even bother going to the headquarters. He just heads straight for where he could always find Jason when he was Robin- the top of Mercy Bridge, overlooking the city. Jason always said it was the best view of all of Gotham, and even on a night like tonight, Dick had to agree.

It's weird, seeing the Arkham Knight standing there and knowing now it's Jason. The way he's holding himself, the way he's fidgeting with his fingers like he can't stay still even for a moment- he honestly can't believe Bruce didn't figure it out sooner. Dick grapples up until he's ten feet away from and just watches him for a moment, watches Jason watch the city he brought to its knees.

"Jason," Dick finally says. Jason turns to look at him, visor up on his helmet. It hasn't even been three years, but Jason seems so much older - the bags under his eyes are as big as Bruce's always are. A large scar in the shape of a J highlights his cheek, and Dick's stomach turns when he realizes the J is for Joker. "Jesus, Little Wing-"

"That's not who I am anymore," Jason growls.

"Of course not," Dick replies, taking one step closer to Jason. "Making deals with Scarecrow, kidnapping Babs, going after Bruce, destroying Gotham, guns blazing- that's definitely not the Jason Todd I knew."

"Shut up!"

"You're the big bad Arkham Knight now, aren't you?" Dick's close enough now he could reach out for Jason, pull him into a hug and never let him go again. 

"Shut up!" Jason shouts again, his fingers stretching towards the gun at his hip.

"You won't," Dick says, voice unwavering. "You couldn't kill Bruce. You didn't let them hurt Babs-"

"I let Scarecrow shoot the replacement," Jason says with a laugh. "That was fucking hilarious." He looks at Dick for a minute, then smiles. "Take your mask off, Dickie. I missed your gorgeous face."

Dick peels the mask off and sits down on the bridge, legs dangling over the edge. Jason follows suit, sitting close enough to knock his knees against Dick's. "What happened, Jason? Bruce didn't really say-"

"Joker," is all Jason says before falling silent. Dick reaches out to trace the J scar on his cheek. "Don't, Dick," he murmurs, but Dick shakes his head.

"Jay... talk to me, please." He nudges Jason's knee with his own. "I went looking, you know. Joker sent video tapes out, he said you were dead, but I didn't want to believe it."

"Guess you were right not to," Jason mutters. He falls silent, eyes finding a small explosion a mile or so south of the bridge. "So Bruce is still cleaning up the city, even when his secret's out, huh?"

Dick nods. "Of course. When he's done, though... tonight's the end of Batman. Did Bruce ever tell you about the Knightfall protocol?"

Jason lets out a low whistle. "Shit. And he's really gonna do it?"

"Yeah, he already had Alfred start it. So, congrats, I guess. In a way, you did kill Batman." Jason's eyes are on the road, and Dick glances down in time to see the Batmobile chasing down a band of the Arkham Knight's armored drones. "Those yours?"

"Nah," Jason says. "I mean, they were, but then the Arkham Knight disappeared. Rumor has it he just couldn't bring himself to kill Batman like he thought he could." He leans his head against Dick's shoulder as they watch Bruce take down drone after drone. "He was all talk, you know?"

Dick can see the regret in Jason's eyes when they watch the Batmobile speed off to its next destination, leaving a scrap heap of drones behind. Dick reaches over and laces his fingers through Jason's. "Yeah, I think I heard that, too. I also heard he ran off with Nightwing, back to Bludhaven, so he could start over." 

He feels Jason nod against his shoulder. "That sounds like a plan. Except... can we go now? I don't wanna be here when..."

Dick squeezes his hand. "Me either, Jason. Me either."

 

It's almost over by the time they reach Dick's car on the outskirts of town. Jason switches off the radio the minute Vicki Vale starts reporting live from Wayne Manor. "Don't do this to yourself, Dick," he says, but when Dick glances over at Jason a minute later he's wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Jay-"

"It's my fault," he says, voice cracking as he repeats himself. "It's my fault. I thought I could do it- I wanted to do it- but now-"

They hear the explosion happen in the distance, and Dick hits the brakes in the middle of the deserted highway when Jason chokes out a sob. "Little Wing," he murmurs, reaching over for Jason's hand, but he pulls it away.

"Just drive, Dick. I wanna get out of here."

 

"Food, then bed," Dick says when they reach his apartment. Jason tears off the top layer of his armor and starts laughing when he sees Dick pouring two bowls of cereal.

"You haven't changed, have you Dickie?"

Dick grins wide. "Not really, no. Alfred still drives out every couple of weeks to do my laundry."

Jason snorts out a laugh. "I knew you were hopeless, but not that bad."

He shrugs. "I have a job now, though."

"I heard. Officer Grayson, huh?" Jason says, raising an eyebrow. "Bet you look good in that uniform."

Dick swallows hard. Jason had always been flirty- with him, with Barbara, even with Selina- but that had always been harmless. Jason's older now, as tall as Dick and even stronger, and the want in his eyes is clear. "Jason..."

He just winks and digs into his cereal.

 

"I'll sleep on the couch," Dick says when they're done eating, tossing Jason a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt that he's 90% sure is clean. "We can get stuff for the guest room later in the week, I should have a day off..."

He trails off as Jason peels himself out of his clothes, mesmerized by the scars covering almost every inch of his skin. Some are ones he would have picked up in the general wear and tear of being Robin- he's got a bunch up his arms, and Bruce has them all over. But most of Jason's scars are still fresh- last couple of years fresh, at least- and Dick can't help himself from running a hand over a deep scar on his back.

"Crowbar," Jason murmurs as Dick traces the shape. "Joker loved that thing more than he loved Harley, though I guess that's not saying a lot. He- he would-"

Jason's voice cracks and Dick wraps both arms around his waist, shushing him. "You don't have to talk about it, Jay," he says, resting his chin on Jason's shoulder. "Not if you don't want to. I don't care what happened or how you got here. I only care that you're here, and alive, and safe."

Jason leans back into Dick's touch. "Thanks, Dickie. For everything."

Dick lets Jason crawl into the bed, making sure he's settled before grabbing his own pajamas. "Night, Little Wing," he murmurs when he hits the light switch.

"Dick?" He thinks Jason's going to yell at him for calling him Little Wing, but this time, Jason surprises him. "Don't sleep on the couch," he says, voice quiet even in the stillness of the apartment. "I don't- I don't wanna be alone."

Dick nods into the darkness and slides into bed next to Jason, pressing himself against Jason's back and letting his arm drape over him. "Of course, Jay. Anything for you. Now go to sleep. It's been a long night."

 

Dick wakes up late that afternoon to his phone ringing. He disentangles himself from Jason and makes sure he's still asleep before grabbing his phone off the dresser. "Hey, Barb," he says, leaving the door cracked open behind him. "You okay?"

She sighs into the phone. "As okay as I can be, I guess. I'm back at the Clock Tower. Tim and my dad are already back out, sweeping the city for traps or anything before they start bringing people back to Gotham."

"How are they doing?" he asks, flopping on the couch. "I heard Tim got shot, and with what happened to Bruce..."

"Medics at GCPD got the bullet out, he'll be fine. We're all still a little shaken about Bruce, though." Barbara pauses. "Are you okay? I take it you're back in Bludhaven, but I didn't know if you-"

"I saw. We were on the road back when it happened."

He can almost see Barbara raising an eyebrow. "We? Who's we?"

Dick chews on his bottom lip. "I, uh. I found Jason. Bruce told me what happened and..." He looks up to see Jason standing in the doorway, brushing hair out of his face. "He's gonna stay with me for a while." Barbara doesn't respond right away and Dick continues. "I know you probably think it's a terrible idea, but-"

"I don't, actually," Barbara says. "I know he kidnapped me and shot at me and did all that horrible stuff, but... he kept Scarecrow from killing me. He kept Scarecrow's men and his militia guys from hurting me. I'm alive because of Jason. And when I talked to him, when he told me who he was, what happened... he needs help, Dick. He needs you. He always loved you."

Dick smiles into the phone. "Yeah. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Babs. It means the world to me." Jason perks up at Barbara's name and moves to the couch, motioning for the phone. "He wants to talk to you if that's okay."

"It's fine, Dick. Be safe."

"You too, Babs. Let me know if you guys need help over in Gotham."

Jason sits down next to Dick on the couch and Dick hands him the phone with an encouraging smile. He isn't sure if Barbara is talking on the other end or not, because it takes a few moments for him to say anything at all. But when he does, it's just two words. "I'm sorry," he chokes out.

He's quiet for a while, and Dick can hear the low murmur of Barbara's voice through the phone. "Thanks, Barbara," Jason finally says, and Dick smiles at him again when he hangs up the phone.

"You good?"

Jason nods. "Yeah. I never told her, so I figured I should." He shifts on the couch so he's pressed into Dick's side. "So, how exactly is she with the replacement and not you?"

Dick smiles again. "His name's Tim. He's a good kid."

Jason rolls his eyes. "God, that's all I heard from her when we went after him. Is Robin okay, what are you gonna do with Robin, don't hurt Robin. What the hell happened with you two? I was so sure you guys were a together forever thing."

Dick shrugs and relaxes back into the couch cushions. "I dunno. Everything in our lives just sorta turned to shit pretty quickly, you know? Or, I guess you don't. You were gone, and then the Joker was just everywhere. He took over Arkham Asylum-"

"I know," Jason says bitterly. "I was there. Strapped to a chair ten feet under the floor with an intercom on the other side of the room. I heard everything that happened, Dick. Batman was right there, and I kept thinking maybe he would find me. I yelled and yelled and yelled, but-"

"He didn't know to look," Dick says. "He'd stopped by then."

"Tt. Figures," Jason mutters. "Moved on to bigger and better things. Well, not bigger- that kid is tiny, honestly. And probably not better-"

"I was still looking, though," Dick continues. "I didn't want to give up on you. That's part of the reason Barbara and I fell apart, really. I didn't want to believe you were gone, and she said I needed to like... confront my grief, or whatever. Then the Joker shot her, and I couldn't even handle being in Gotham anymore. Everywhere I looked there was another bad memory. I moved to Bludhaven and that was the end of it."

"Dick," Jason murmurs. His hand trails up Dick's arm, and Dick knows he should stop this before he starts. He shouldn't let Jason crawl into his lap, shouldn't let Jason push him back against the couch cushions and tangle his hands in his hair. But Jason whispers "thank you" against Dick's lips before kissing him, and Dick just can't say no to him.

They make out on the couch like teenagers for a while, until Jason's grinding hard against Dick and pulling at his shirt. "C'mon, Dick," he groans, shifting to suck marks into Dick's chest when he finally gets his shirt off.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Dick says, but it's hard to follow that argument after he moans when Jason gropes him through his pajamas.

"Don't worry," Jason replies, lips pressed against Dick's skin. "I won't tell Bruce if you won't."

It takes a moment for it to hit them both, for both of them to remember that Bruce is gone, and then everything comes crashing down.

"Shit," Dick murmurs, his hands falling to stroke at Jason's hair when he curls into Dick.

"I can't believe I forgot already," Jason says quietly. "I can't believe I thought we could actually be normal for even ten minutes."

"We can," Dick promises. "It's gonna take some time, obviously, but we can get through this together." He keeps running his fingers through Jason's hair until he feels Jason relax against him. "My friend here, Bridget Clancy? She's almost finished up with med school to be a psychiatrist."

"Harley was a psychiatrist," Jason growls. "And she fucked me up."

"Yeah, but Clancy's not influenced by the Joker. She's a good person, Jay. She can help you."

Jason's silent for a while, breathing softly while Dick absently plays with his hair. "Maybe," he says finally, shrugging his shoulders. 

Dick gives him a small smile and presses a kiss to the top of Jason's head. It's not a promise, but it's a start, and for right now, that's good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's technically a scene in the game where Dick and Bruce say their final goodbyes to each other but it wasn't NEARLY emotional enough for me. Also I may end up writing more in this verse but it may only be short things, idk. Please feel free to send any emotional Arkham Knight thoughts and headcanons to me on [tumblr](http://zatannna.tumblr.com/ask) because I am literally always ready to talk about it.


End file.
